The Unwanted
by TheTudorsLover
Summary: Queen Tatianna was never killed, and that night, Rose and Adrian forgot about the protection.  See how everything builds up.  Through the hurt, mixed feelings, and strange romances, only one couple will come out on top.  Which couple will that be?
1. Chapter 1

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit' Those were the only words going through my head at this moment. I was pacing around my room waiting for the test to be done. It has been over a month since I last slept with Adrian and I still haven't gotten my period. So if I am correct, then I have to be pregnant. There was no other possible way.

I was still pacing when there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw Lissa standing there with Christian and Adrian. I grumbled a hello then went back to pacing.

"Have you taken it yet?" Lissa asked as she sat down on the bed. I just nodded and looked at my watch. There was still one minute left. These past three minutes were the longest I think I have ever had to wait. And it wasn't like I had much patience to begin with.

"Rose," Adrian started but I gave him a look and he quickly shut up. This was after all, his fault. We had sex without protection. It was after I forgot about the party and he came to visit me that night and I apologized for everything with Dimitri.

If I was pregnant, everything was screwed over. I would surely never get to be an actual guardian and be stuck doing paper work for the next 20 years. To be honest, I didn't even want a kid. Not now at least. And probably not with Adrian.

Then the one minute was up and I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the test and looked at it. Right there was that little annoying, life wreaking, pink plus sign. The sign that would tell me I was pregnant.

"SHIT!" I screamed, and they all knew that I was pregnant. Tears started to fall from my face and I felt arms wrapped around me. I turned around and buried my face in Adrian's chest. I just sobbed and he kept stroking my hair. He picked me up and brought me over to the bed. I could see that Lissa and Christian had already left, leaving us two alone.

"Rose," He started, still stroking my hair, "I promise you that I will take care of this baby. I will take care of you and our baby. Don't worry; I will take care of everything." He kept repeating that while keeping me close. I fell asleep crying listening to Adrian murmur about how he will take care of everything.

When I woke up, I still felt arms around me. I wondered how he was going to take care of everything. I got up and went into the shower. The hot water soothed me and I took as long as I could. When I was finished I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. Adrian was awake and he was putting on his shoes.

"Hey." He said. I could tell there was sympathy in his voice, and I didn't like it too much.

"Hi." I replied with before opening my closet. I grabbed plain jeans and a cami. I dressed in front of Adrian, because, well, he's seen it already.

"We have to tell my mother." He said.

"What about your father?" I asked while applying light make-up. I was really scared to hear what he had to say about this whole pregnancy.

"He left last night with Rufus, and a bunch of other royals for some conference." He said, and when I finished with my make-up I slid on some sandals. "Then we have to tell my aunt."

"Adrian," I groaned. "She is going to kill me. You know that?" Tatianna always hated that Adrian and I had a relationship, but even though she lightened up a bit, she won't be happy about this pregnancy.

"She won't kill someone who's with child." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out of my room. "We have to go to my parent's place anyway; she's expecting us for brunch."

"With child?" I asked looking at him, "What age period are you from? 17th century?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sorry." He said, just looking ahead. We arrived at his parent's townhouse, and the housekeeper opened the door. I gave her a weak smile as she let us in.

"Mother." Adrian said when his mother walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a pale pink button up.

"Adrian," She said as she kissed his cheek. "Rose, nice to see you again."

"You too Lady Ivashkov." I replied.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Danielle." I had a feeling that after this brunch, she wouldn't want me calling her Danielle anymore. "Come on, brunch is going to get cold." We followed her into the dining room and sat in the same spots that we did last time.

"So mother, do you know when dad comes home?" Adrian asked while biting into his omelet.

"In about 2 weeks." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "So Rose, how have you been?"

"Well," I started and looked at Adrian. "I have to tell you something actually. That is why Adrian called about this brunch at the last second." I took a deep breath and knew that I had to tell her. "Yesterday, Adrian and I found out that we were going to be having a baby. Together." Adrian reached over and grabbed my hand and I looked down at his hand and watched him rub circles into my palm because I couldn't bear to see his mother's reaction.

"That wasn't the news I was expecting." She said dryly as she took another sip of her coffee. "I was expecting like, Adrian decided to go back to college, or that you were reinstated to guard a Moroi. But pregnant? A grandchild? No, didn't expect that."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Aw, dear." She said as she reached across the table and took my hand, I looked up to see her eyes filled with sympathy. "It is not your fault. These types of things happen. I promise that I will help you with whatever you need with the baby." Then she turned to Adrian. "You, you have to tell your father about this."

"Yes ma'am." He said, and I knew that he didn't mind that because he loved doing this type of thing to his father. "Thank you for supporting us." He said, and she just gave him a small smile in return.

"When are you going to tell Tatianna?" She asked.

"Right after we leave here." Adrian said, and then the topic was dropped. We finished brunch, and Danielle wished us good luck as we walked to Tatianna's private room.

We were ushered into the throne room where she was waiting for us. When we walked in front of Tatianna who was sitting in a big chair, we both bowed to her.

"Adrian, Rose, nice to see you both. I heard you have some news for me?" She asked, and I looked over at Adrian.

"Well, Aunt Tatianna." He said, looking over to me and taking my hand. "Rose and I are going to have a baby." I could feel the mood change. It was light before and now it was tense. As if we had just slapped her.

"You are having the baby, together?" She asked.

"Of course Aunt Tatianna. I love Rose so much, and even our baby. I would never leave either one of them." I squeezed his hand as to silently tell him that I supported him in this decision.

"Are you going to marry her?" This was when I think everyone held their breath. Even I did. I was starting to love Adrian, but not enough to marry him. Not when Dimitri was somewhere on this court walking around in the state he was.

"If Rose would agree." I turned to him and I was shocked. Then he bent down on one knee. 'SHIT' was the only thing running in my mind. "Rose, I know we haven't been dating for a long time, but I am addicted to you. I love you with all my heart, and I would be delighted if you would marry me."

I couldn't find my voice. I looked around at his aunt, other royals and guardians. Looking down at Adrian, I knew that I loved him, but I couldn't help but think of Dimitri. Then, I saw his eager face. Ever since I came back from Russia, I have been falling in love with Adrian. I think our love we have is a love that grows. A love that grows stronger and stronger. He put me on the spot too. How could I reject him in front of his aunt/queen, royals, and guardians?

I waited for a few more moments, just staring into his eyes. "Yes." I whispered. Adrian slid on a huge rock on my finger and then stood up and kissed me in front of everyone. Tatianna was very surprised and I don't think all too happy.

"Aunt Tatianna, please tell me you will support this marriage?" Adrian said looking back at his aunt.

She took a few minutes before simply nodding. Adrian smiled, then we bowed and he led me out of the room.

When we got outside, he picked me up and kissed me. "We're getting married." Was all I said. His response was smiling and kissing me again.

"You're marrying him?" I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there. It was weird seeing all the emotions on his face, but he was hiding them really well. But with the connection me and him had, I knew it was there. He turned and stormed off with his guardians giving me and Adrian smiles before going back to guarding him.

I gave Adrian a look begging him to go let me chase after him. He just nodded and shoved a hand through his hair. I gave him a quick kiss and ran after Dimitri.

"Dimitri." I called out. I knew he heard me, but continued walking, and he picked up his pace. I grumbled and ran in front of him. I placed a hand on his chest as to get him to stop.

He did stop and when I looked in his eyes, I saw anger, hurt, passion, but also relief. "Rose. Don't." He said lowly.

"That is complete BULLSHIT!" I yelled. We got the attention of a few people, but not many. "You think you can come up to me like that, and then tell me don't? Have you lost your fucking mind?" I was getting pissed and I knew it.

"I just can't believe you are going to be marrying Adrian of all people." He said, his eyes blazing, but I could tell he was concerned. "He is just going to leave you, and hurt you."

"Why do you care?" I asked, I knew I was about to cry, but I tried to hold my tears for a few more minutes. "You were the one to say that we could not be around each other. That my life was better without you."

"That's right." Then he walked around me and started walking again.

"I'm pregnant." I yelled after him. He stopped and turned around to me. I don't know if he was studying me or checking me out. He gave me a hard stare and then turned back around and continued walking.

I stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go get Lissa. I walked over to her place, and knocked on the door. She opened it and I walked right by her. I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Rose, is that what I think it is on your finger?" I looked up to see her staring at the huge rock that Adrian got me.

"If you are thinking an engagement ring, then yes." Lissa's jaw dropped and then walked over to me. She picked me up and hugged me, and I just started to cry. "Rose, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat me down on the couch.

"I'm getting married, and I'm pregnant." That was all I said, and soon my tears stopped. "Will you call Adrian, we need to plan this wedding, and you are helping me." She smiled and dialed Adrian's number. While she talked to him, I went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

Adrian walked through the door as Lissa and I started talking about the wedding.

"So when do you all want the wedding to happen?" Lissa asked us.

"In 2 months, before I start showing." I said before Adrian could get a word.

"Well, that means Rose that we have a lot of stuff to do before then." Lissa said making a note in her binder. We probably spent 4 hours going over some detail for the wedding.

Adrian and I were starting to get worn out, but Lissa seemed like she could keep going. When Adrian's phone rang, I think he was happy that he got to step out for a few minutes. When he was gone, Lissa then quickly changed the topic to my gown. She started going off about sweetheart necklines or whatever when Adrian came back in. I could tell that something bad had happened.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked up from one of the magazines that Lissa had handed to me.

"There was a Strigoi attack." He said, and there was hurt in his eyes. "They attacked at the conference that my father was at. We have to go over to my parent's house." Adrian said as he grabbed our coats. I quickly handed the magazine back over to Lissa and stood up quickly.

"Liss, I'm sorry that we have to rush out-"I started but she cut me off.

"Rose, you two go. Tell me when you know something." She said as she ushered us out the door.

Adrian and I walked quickly over to his parent's house. We just walked right in not bothering to ring the doorbell.

"Lord Ivashkov." One of the maids said as she hurried into the foyer. "Your mother in upstairs in her parlor." Adrian just ripped off his jacket and ran upstairs to see his mother. I bent down and grabbed his coat and gave it to the maid. Then I handed her my coat and gave it to her.

"Did he survive?" I asked quietly. The maid just shook her head slowly and walked away. My heart went out to Adrian. Even though he didn't like his father that much, he still was his father, and I couldn't imagine the pain that he was in.

I slowly walked up the stairs. I followed the sounds of crying to a room. There on the couch was Adrian holding his mother as they cried over the loss of Nathaniel Ivashkov. I just stood by the doorway and I didn't hear Tatianna walk behind me, but she just placed a hand on my shoulder and walked in. There all three of them cried over their loss.

They stayed like that till about 10 am. I knew I had to get Adrian back to his place so I just walked over. "Lady Ivashkov, your majesty, I need to get Adrian home. He needs some sleep, but we will be back tomorrow." They just nodded as I gave my hand to Adrian. He took it and we walked downstairs.

The maid already had out our coats and was waiting for us. We got on our jackets quietly, and I placed my arm around him as we walked back to his place. He had a few tears still coming from his eyes, and we quickly got back to his place. I led him upstairs and into his bed.

He kicked off his shoes, and I took off his pants, and unbuttoned his shirt. I too took off my jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I looked up at his face and saw that those tears were still there. I stretched up and kissed away his tears.

I ran one of my hands through his hair and played with it. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and once he was asleep, I fell asleep pretty fast.

The next morning, we woke and got dressed quietly. He dressed in simple jeans and a black dress shirt. I put on the jeans from yesterday and a different top. We grabbed out jackets and walked hand in hand back to his parent's house.

Today we were going to plan the funeral for his father, and I knew it was going to be tough on both him and his mother. When we got to the house, another maid told us that she was up in her study. Adrian led me upstairs and into her study.

His mother was crying, and she didn't seem a wreck. Instead she seemed put together. She was wearing black slacks and a dress shirt, and her hair was let loose today. When we entered she looked up from her papers that were on her desk and took off her glasses.

"Adrian, Rose, come on in." She said, and we walked to the two big chairs that we in front of her big desk. "So we need to figure out the memorial service for Nathaniel." She said looking back down at her papers. "Tatianna said that they were going to do one big service for the royals and guardians, and then the private ones. I think that they will do Rufus's and Nathaniel's together." She said, looking up from her papers.

"Okay, what do you need us to do?" He asked, looking at his mother.

"Nothing, Tatianna said that she will have someone do all the planning for both." She said looking up from her papers. "The lawyers will be here at about 5 am, so be here so we can over the will. Other than that, you just have to show up to the service."

"But-"He started but Danielle cut him off.

"Adrian, it is being taken care of. Your father wouldn't want you to be mourning his death anyway. He would want you to go be happy. So I am telling you to go be happy with Rose." She said. He just nodded and led us out of her office. We grabbed our coats and started walking.

"I'm going to go over to Lissa's okay?" I said, turning to him. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, go. Do your thing with Lissa and continue planning our wedding." He said bending down and kissing my forehead. "Besides, I need some alone time to think. But don't think that we are pushing our wedding back because of this."

"Are you sure?" I asked. After yesterday, I could have sworn, he would be mourning this for a long time, but by the looks of it, it seems as if he is starting to come around to it.

"Yeah." He said. "Look, I am really sad that my father is gone, but we never really got along. So once this service is over with, we can move on with our lives, and not turn back." He bent down and gave me a kiss and walked away. I stared at him, before walking to Lissa's. To go plan my wedding.

**So should I continue? Please tell me what you think. Thanks 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I continued, and I think that I will make this story last for a long time (:**

**Usual Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Adrian was right. After his father's service, we continued on with our life and didn't look back. His mother was still devastated but she spent her time focusing on getting us a house, then decorating it, helping with the wedding, and helping me plan for the baby. She said that even though many people hate the fact that Adrian and I are getting married, she will support us, and help us out because Adrian was her only child. She wanted to see him be happy and I made him happy.

In just 1 week, I will be married. Since Adrian is a royal and has a royal name, I will be technically Mrs. Ivashkov, but when it came to my title, I will still be known as Guardian Hathaway. Our baby will also take the Hathaway last name when it comes to business.

Lissa was the big contributor in our wedding. I could not have done this wedding without her. She went over the details with me and if I agreed, she would order the flowers, book the band, and the center pieces. I decided that for my bridesmaids, I wanted Lissa to be my maid-of-honor, Mia, and Sydney. Even though Sydney thinks of us as evil creatures, she said she wouldn't miss my wedding.

"Rose," I turned around and saw Adrian standing in the door. He was holding the last box and was looking at me strangely. Today we were moving out of both of our rooms and into our new house. Lady Ivashkov had gotten us a town house that was near hers.

We already got all of his stuff over there and unpacked, and today it was my place. I gave him a small smile and grabbed the last bag. We walked out of my place and outside. The sun was starting to rise, and many people were already inside. It was a bit chilly, but it was the beginning of August, so it wasn't starting to cool down as much at night.

The house was very modern and just amazing. We walked in and it felt like home. I sat the box down in our living room and looked around. The house was three stories tall, 4 bedrooms, and the most amazing kitchen to die for.

Adrian slid his hands around my waist from behind. "Welcome home baby." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey you two. Not while we are here." We broke our kiss and saw Lissa walking up the stairs with Christian. I just smiled. "Look at this house. I am so jealous." She squealed when she walked in.

"Well, maybe if Christian got off his lazy bum and actually proposed, you could buy the house next to us." I said jokingly. Then I shot a look at Christian. "No pressure Christian." He just gave me a sarcastic laugh and then turned to Adrian.

"Well, come on you two." Lissa said, calling over to the two boys. "We have to get you all unpacked and settled."

"But I'm starving." Adrian complained.

"How about you and Christian get unpacking and Lissa and I will make dinner?" I suggested, they just nodded and I pulled Lissa into the kitchen.

"Rose, I love your kitchen." She gushed as I went to fridge and pulled out something to make sandwiches.

"Tell me about it. It is like, a dream." I started making the sandwiches. "I am so glad that I don't have to go to work for three weeks."

"Is Hans that bad?" Lissa asked.

"You kidding me, he's a nightmare. I don't think I can last working there for another couple of months." I was almost done with the sandwiches and I got out some ice tea. "Then there's the fact that I will probably never get to actually guard anyone. It's a nightmare in itself."

"Rose, I would love to eat dinner," Lissa said, grabbing her bag and jacket. "But I have something I have to do. Christian can stay; I just have to do something for Tatianna. I promise I will be back tomorrow."

"Hey, on your way out, can you tell the boys' dinner is ready." Lissa just nodded and left. Christian and Adrian came in a few seconds later.

"Where did she go?" Adrian asked as we sat down.

"She said she had something to talk to with the queen." I looked over at Christian. "Did you know that she had something to do tonight?"

He just shook his head. "No, she said she was clear all tonight and tomorrow." I just continued eating my dinner, and then I went into her head.

"Princess, what can I do for you tonight?" Tatianna asked. She was clearly surprised that Lissa was coming at this hour, and took off her reading glasses. They were in the queen's study, and Tatianna was previously working on some paperwork.

"It's about Rose your majesty." She said, and she looked right at her not giving in to fear.

"What about her? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" For a second, I could have sworn she looked concerned.

"Oh everything is alright; she and the baby are doing fine. Just anxious for next week." Tatianna just nodded and Lissa continued. "I want Rose to be my guardian." Tatianna started to say something but Lissa kept going. "Your majesty, I know she can be wild, and with our last stunt we pulled in Las Vegas wasn't a good showing of her," Tatianna just mumbled. "She is an amazing guardian. She has always meant to keep me safe, and she was the best in her class."

"You are the last Dragomir; we can't have you be compromised while having an inadequate guardian." Tatianna argued.

"But Rose is amazing. It seems that when she isn't my guardian, I somehow get kidnapped by Strigoi. She keeps me safe. And we have the bond. Please your majesty, the stunt in Las Vegas is my fault." Tatianna just gave her a confused looked and I was right there with her. "I begged Rose to go. I needed some last partying fun before I had to get all serious. She didn't want to go, but I guilt tripped her into it."

Tatianna seemed to think for a few minutes before answering. "Fine, Guardian Hathaway will be instated as one of your new guardians. She will start two weeks after her wedding. Then once she hits 6 months pregnant, she will be put on maternity leave until 4 months after the baby is born. After that she can continue guarding you." Relief and happiness flooded us both.

"Thank you your majesty." Lissa said, and she was clearly happy.

"Lissa, give Rose and Adrian my love please." She said and then Lissa was ushered out.

'_Rose, I'm just going home. I'm tired. Tell Christian to not be late. I'll come by tomorrow.' _

Christian stayed till around 10 am, when I sent him home. We got a lot unpacked and the house was starting to come together. Adrian was going to go around and turn off all the lights while I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I climbed into our huge bed when Adrian walked in.

"I love our new house." I said as he slid in next to me. He put his arm around me and I automatically turned into his embrace.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"Do you know how cheesy you are?" I asked.

"Nope." He lied and I just shake my head.

"Im going to be a guardian again, I'll be guarding Lissa once I have the baby." I whispered to him.

"How long have you know?" I think he was a bit hurt by the fact that I never told him.

"Just a few minutes ago." I laughed because he thought I knew for a long time. "That's where Lissa had gone. She went to the Queen to beg her to let me be her guardian. She took the blame for the Las Vegas stunt and everything. I'll be her guardian for about 2 months, and then I will go onto maternity leave. Then when I give birth, I have 4 months off before I go back to my duty." I was so happy that I didn't have to do any filing.

"Then I have to take care of our child while mommy goes to work." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Yup." I said and I snuggled into Adrian. I fell asleep and had a dreamless sleep.

…..

Today I was getting married. After today, I would have a husband, and I will be a wife. My bed was very empty, because last night the guys took Adrian away and the girls were coming early to help me get ready. I lay in bed for what seemed forever when there was a knock on my door.

Lissa walked in with Mia, Sydney, Jill, my mother, and Lady Ivashkov. "Rose, get out of bed." Lissa said as she went over to my window and closed the curtains. The sun had long set. Looking at my clock it said 10 am. (PM for humans). I was getting married at 1:30.

Lissa said that the wedding was going to be held outside and so would the reception. Since no place in the human world would be up right now, we had to have the wedding and reception here at court. Not that I minded that much. There was a beautiful park with a really pretty lake that I ran by every day. That was where I was getting married. The reception though was going to be in a different part of the park.

I got out of bed and stretched. I wore silk boxer shorts and a cami to bed. Lissa ushered me to the bathroom and I took a shower. When I got out, I wrapped my hair in the towel and slipped on a robe that Adrian left out for me. It was silk and had the word 'Ivashkov" embroider on it.

Back in my room, I saw that they made the bed, and my room was made over into a beauty salon. "Alright ladies, you know your job. Now let's make her a bride." Lissa said, and the girls squealed.

Lissa was in charge of my hair. Jill was in charge of my mani/pedi. Sydney, even though she didn't want to be a near an "evil creature of the dark" was set on my make-up. Lady Ivashkov gave everyone champagne, and I didn't really know what my mother was doing. She was on the phone most of the time.

It took the girls a long time to get my done. When I was done though, it was noon. "Rose, there is a tent there so we can get your dress on there, and we can get the final touches." Lissa said to me.

"Princess," My mother called out. "Eddie said that they moved him. He's at his tent." Then she went back to her phone.

"Rose, let's go." Lissa said standing up, and the rest of the girls followed her.

"Liss, I can't go outside in my robe." I said mortified.

"Don't worry; we are arriving there on gold carts. So it's not like you're doing a walk of shame." She said as she led me out of my room and downstairs. In fact there were 2 gold carts. Lissa, Mia, and I all got into one and the other in another one.

We arrived at the place, but I didn't get to see where the ceremony was being held. The driver drove us right up to our tent, and Lissa ushered me in. Inside were more chairs, couches, champagne, and the dresses. Lissa, Mia, Jill, and Sydney all slipped into their dresses.

"Rose, let's get you in your gown." Mia exclaimed. I just nodded and walked over towards my gown. They all helped me get into it and it fit perfectly. It was strapless and I was amazed by how beautiful I looked.

"Now, as tradition, you have to have something old, new, borrowed, and blue." Jill said coming forward. "I was in charge of something new." Then she handed me a box. I opened it and there was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Jill, you shouldn't have." I said when I saw it. It must have cost a fortune.

"Don't worry," She said laughing. "I didn't. Adrian did. He insisted as it would be you're something 'new'. But it was my job to give it to you." She put it on my wrist, and it looked beautiful.

"It was my job for something blue." Lissa said. She gave me a box with a devil smile on her face. I opened the box and there was a blue garter.

"Liss, really?" I asked, but she had already taken it out of the bag, and went under my dress.

"There, it's in place." She said laughing when she came back up.

"Rose," Lady Ivashkov said coming forward. "I wanted to give to you something old."

"Danielle…" I started to say but she was cut off.

"Now, it is tradition for the new Ivashkov bride to get the family heirloom." She opened the box and there was the most beautiful necklace I think I have ever seen. It also looked to be the most expensive. "Nathaniel's mother gave this to me on my wedding day and told me to give it to my eldest son's future wife on his wedding day." She said as she put it on me. I thought I was going to cry. Stupid hormones, I thought. "So now that I am giving it to you, I want to tell you that on your eldest son's wedding day, you must give this to his future wife, and tell her the same thing." She said as she stepped back and I reached up and touched it. "This necklace has been given down to the new Ivashkov women for over 200 years."

"Thank you so much." I said. I was so touched. Lady Ivashkov smiled and hugged me.

"Please, make him happy." She whispered before leaning back, and walking away. Then my mother came in front of me.

"You look so beautiful baby girl." She said, looking up at me. And she actually smiled at me.

"Thanks mom." I said, smiling back at her.

"Well, as you could have guessed, it was my job to give you something borrowed." She said, then handed me a box. Inside it was a tiara. "It was your grandmothers. Well, on your father's side. We talked about it, and we wanted you to borrow it, but I think in time it will be given to you. We would have given to you as your something old, but Lady Ivashkov called it first." She whispered and we laughed. Then my mother took the tiara and with Lissa's help, put it in my hair. Then they attached the veil. "There you are perfect." She said stepping back. Everyone came around and just smiled.

"Knock knock." I turned around and saw Ibrahim standing there. "Rose, you look beautiful." He said when he saw me.

"Thank you old man." I joked and he smiled. He came over and gave me a light hug. "I wanted to know if I could have the honor of giving you away." He asked.

"I would love that." I replied smiling. Then the boys came in. Eddie, Christian, one of Adrian's close cousins, Steve, and one of his friends Riley came in.

"It's time." Eddie said smiling at me. "Rose you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled a thanks. We were doing this by each of the groomsmen would escort the bridesmaid down. Steve was going to escort Sydney, then Riley was going to escort Jill, then Christian was going to escort Mia, then the best man; Eddie, was going to escort the maid of honor; Lissa. I would follow them when they reached the end of the aisle.

They all walked 5 seconds after each other. Then it was my turn. Everyone stood up as we walked in. Adrian was at the end of the aisle with a big smile on his face. My father walked me down at a really slow pace. For most of the walk I was able to keep my eyes only on Adrian. Until I saw someone out of the corner of my eyes. Dimitri. My smile faltered a little, but no one noticed. No one except Adrian. He had confusion in his eyes, and followed to Dimitri. Then he turned away and made eye contact with me once more causing me to smile.

My father gave me away to Adrian, and then the ceremony went by fast. We wrote our own vows, and Adrian's had me in tears.

"Rose, from the first day that I saw you, I knew that I was in love. I don't think I had ever seen anyone so beautiful, yet your aura was so dark. At first you didn't show any interest in me, but I never gave up. I followed you where ever you went, because without you, my life was dark. You were the reason that I had quit the drinking and smoking because just having you around took my darkness away. For that I thank you. I know that many frown on our relationship, but I do not care because the love I have for you is so much better than being without you. Rose I promise to give you everything that will ever make you happy. I promise you always be by you and our child's side. I will never abandon you. Ever. You are my love, and my other half. Rose I love you. Always have, and always will."

After his vows, I managed to say mine through my tears, and then we exchanged the rings. "I know pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride." Adrian leaned in and gave me a sweet, romantic kiss. When he pulled back the priest said. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov." We smiled, he took my hand and we made our way forward.

**This chapter was a bit short, and took me awhile to update. Sorry, but I really hope you liked it. Here is Rose's wedding dress is on my profile. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV, YOU ARE NEVER NEVER GETTING SEX AGAIN! YOU MADE ME THIS YOU SICK….BASTARD…AHHHHH" I screamed. Adrian just laughed as I was pushing. Today I was going to give birth to our third child. In the past 5 years we had 2 boys; Jackson Mason and Caleb Carter. Jackson was 5 years old and Caleb will be 3 in 5 months.

"Keep going Rose." My doctor said. I nodded, and dug down as hard as I could. I pushed harder then I pushed before, and then it was over. "Congratulations' Mrs. Ivashkov." Dr. Neel said as my baby started to cry.

When I heard her cry, I just fell back against Adrian. "It's a girl." One of the doctors said. Then they put her in my arms. I couldn't help it but tears started to fall.

"A girl." I said, and I bent down and kissed her little forehead. "Adrian, what do you want to name her?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hmmm" He said, looking at her as if he was studying her. "Sienna Rose Ivashkov."

"Why is Rose her middle name?" I asked.

"Because then it makes her perfect." He said bending down and kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm going to go let everyone know okay?" he asked and I just nodded. He bent down again and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Then he walked out leaving me time with Sienna.

"Hey Sienna. I'm your mommy." I said at the little girl in my arms. Just looking at her, I knew she was going to be small. She was about 3 weeks early. "You are going to be one badass guardian when you're older. I can just tell. I love you so much Sienna." Then I kissed her again when Adrian came walking in. He was holding Jackson's hand and carrying Caleb. My mother in law; Daniella and Eddie followed him in so did Lissa, Christian and their two kids; Hailey Elizabeth who was 4 years old, and Jason Preston who was 2. She too was pregnant with her third child, but she wasn't due for 7 more months.

After Adrian and I got married, Christian finally asked her to marry him. They got married just 1 month after Jackson was born, and I think he got her pregnant on their honeymoon. We didn't plan to get pregnant, nor have kids at the same age. It was kind of how it all played out. Besides, Lissa and Christian were planning on having a lot more kids than Adrian and I. They did because they have to populate the Dragomir line.

"Everyone," I said when they were all in here. "I want you to meet, Sienna Rose Ivashkov Hathaway." Even though she is technically an Ivashkov, no dhampir was supposed to be royal unless they married a royal, but their children didn't become royal.

"Daddy, is that my new sister?" Jackson asked. Adrian placed both him and Caleb on the bed.

"Yeah Jackson, but you have to be very careful with her." I said, looking at my boys. "She is very small and fragile." Then I looked up at Lissa and Eddie. "Will you two be Sienna's godparents?"

"I would love to Rose." Lissa said. "Me too." Eddie replied.

That night everyone was laughing and having a great time. They all loved Sienna, and she loved everyone. "Rose, we have to go. Hails and Jason are about to fall asleep." Christian said as he picked up a sleep Jason. Lissa was already holding Hailey, and she just nodded.

"Alright. See you all later." I said as they walked out of the room. Lady Ivashkov and Eddie also followed them out leaving me alone with my family.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Caleb complained. He also got a 'me too' from Jackson.

"Alright," He said to his two complaining boys. Then he turned to me. "I'll get them home, you and Siennaa need the rest. I will see you two tomorrow when we bring you home." I smiled at that. I spend way too much time here. When they left, I placed Sienna in the little crib thing that they had at my bedside.

I was just about to sleep when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said tiredly. When the door opened I was surprised to see Dimitri standing there. In the past years, he was able to get rid of all of his guardians, and they gave him a Moroi to protect. Adrian. So he was forced to be around me, but he wouldn't talk to me.

"Hey." He said quietly. Man he looked so gorgeous. It hurts because I am torn between two guys. There is Adrian, my children's father, and yes I love him, but compared to Dimitri, it was nothing. I love Dimitri so much, he was like the other half of me, and I have tried over and over to get over him, but I just seem to not be able to. Yet he doesn't want to be with me, and that is why I was with Adrian. Don't get me wrong, I love Adrian, he's my husband, but I did love Dimitri too.

"Wanna hold Sienna?" He nodded, and walked over to her crib. When he picked her up I smiled. I wish so much that I could have his children. I know he always wanted a baby, and I wish that I could give him one.

"I'm glad you have moved on." He said looking up from the sleeping Sienna.

"I haven't." I said quietly looking up at him. "Dimitri, I love you. So much."

"Rose, I can't love you. Not after what I have done to you." He was still referring to when he was a Strigoi. He still insisted that he can't love me, or have me in his life because of it, and I'll be happier without him.

"Dimitri, you have to forgive yourself." I pleaded. "It was five years ago. Nobody thinks of it anymore. You have to move on with your life. That's in the past." He set Sienna down and I swear I thought he was going to cry. "Come here." When he started to walk to the door I said it more firmly in my mother tone. "Dimitri Vladimir Belikov. Come. Here." He listened and came over to my bed. I opened my arms for a hug and he actually gave me a hug. Then he bursted into tears. "Shh." I said as he sobbed. I don't know how long he stayed in my arms crying, but I didn't mind.

Finally he stopped and stood up. He bent down and planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Night Roza." He said before leaving. A tear left my eye as I fell asleep.

The next morning, Adrian came in all happy. "Good morning Rose." He said as he went over and picked up Sienna. "I've signed your discharge papers; you are free to leave when you are ready." He kissed me, and I got up out of the bed. I went to the bathroom and changed into some clothes that he brought me. He brought me some jeans and polo.

When I got out of the bathroom, he was dressing Sienna in a onesie. "Ready?" I asked him, and he handed me Sienna. I loved having her in my arms. Adrian pushed forward a wheelchair which I protested, but didn't win. Adrian pushed me out of the maternity ward, and towards the car. He already had a car seat in the car. I strapped Sienna in the car seat, and then we were off towards our house.

The second I opened the door it was home. I heard the boys playing with some other kids, and the house was just loud. "We're home." I called out, and then there was a stampede.

"Mama." My boys yelled as they came charging to me.

"Shh, Sienna is sleeping." I lightly scolded. They quickly became quiet.

"Sowy Sienna." Caleb said looking at the sleeping baby.

"Hey you're back." Christian said. I guess Adrian had him come over and watch the kids while he came and got me.

"Yeah, I am going to go put Sienna down in her crib." I said as I ruffled up Jackson's dark curly hair. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. The door for the nursery was closed, and I could see that someone made a sign that had 'Sienna Rose' painted on it in beautiful cursive writing. I have never seen the nursery so I was a bit worried about what I would see.

Though when I opened the door my breath was taken away from me. The walls were white and there was dark wood flooring. The crib was in the middle of the room on top of a white furry rug. All the furniture was white, and it was just beautiful.

"Look Sienna, look at your beautiful room." I said. Then I picked her up out of the car seat and sat her down in her crib. I brought the side up and just stood there. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and Adrian sat his head down on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful little dhampir." He said kissing my neck. I smiled and looked down at my beautiful baby girl, and I couldn't think of anything bad every happening to her or my family.

…..

"Sienna Rose, give that bear back to your brother." I scolded my daughter. They were right about the terrible two's. They sucked. Though, I don't think she was as bad as her brothers.

I turned back to Lissa and smiled. She knew what I was feeling. Though, while I had 3 kids, she just had baby number 5. Shortly after Sienna was born, Lissa had Andre Eric, named both after her brother and father. Then just couple of days ago actually she had baby Rose Addison.

Every day I brought the kids over to Lissa and Christian's house so while I was doing my guardian duties, the kids got to play with the other children. Today Lissa just wanted to relax so we were outside under the moon. The kids were running around playing tag, and Lissa was breast feeding Rose.

The glass door slid open and a maid came out. "Mrs. Mia Ivashkov has arrived miss." Oh yeah, Mia got married to one of Adrian's cousins. So Mia is technically my family. Adrian set her up with his cousin David and they hit it off right away. In fact they got married in just couple of months after first meeting each other. Then Mia got pregnant and gave birth to twins Madeline Nicole and Madison Amelia. Then one year ago they had Molly Anastasia.

"Hey Mia." I said as Mia walked through the door. Both Madeline and Madison ran straight off towards all the other kids were. She walked over and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Let me see little Molly." I cooed. Mia handed me Molly and I started playing with Molly.

"How long do you have maternity leave?" Mia asked Lissa.

"Five months, then I go back to work." Lissa said groaning. Then she place Rose in a play pen that was in between me and her.

"Rose, I was thinking that you should take off work sometime, and you, me, Lissa and the kids should go down to the mall. Have some girl time. We could leave the boys with the boys and buy our daughters cute little dresses and everything." Mia exclaimed, and it did sound like a good idea. I haven't been able to get away with the kids.

"That sounds…"I said when I was interrupted by my cell. I saw that it was Adrian calling. "Excuse me, sorry." I said. I handed Molly back to Mia and got up.

"Hey babe, is everything okay?" I asked when I picked up.

"Rose I need you to come down to the Queen's private chambers." He said and he sounded distressed.

"Is everything okay?" I was getting worried.

"Just get the kids, and come down here." Then he hung up. I was confused, but I did as he said.

"Liss," I said as I got back to the girls. "I'm sorry, but Adrian said I had to go to the queen's private chambers. Something's wrong. I'm sorry to leave like this…" I said trailing off.

"Rose it's fine. Go and let me know if everything is alright." Lissa said and Mia was nodding. I called out my kids names and they came running to me.

"Come on sweetie." I said and I picked up Sienna. "Daddy has something he needs to tell us." I said as we walked through the house. I took Caleb's hand and Jackson was on my other side. We got to the queen's quarters, and the guardians let us in. I saw Adrian up ahead and he was talking to Dimitri. Caleb tugged out of my hand and ran towards Adrian. Dimitri saw me and gave me a small smile.

We caught up and Adrian had picked up Caleb. "Rose, the queen is very sick." He said to me, and my heart dropped. I'll admit, I wasn't the biggest fan of Tatianna, but after Jackson was born, she soften up to me and was very nice. We even got along.

"Is she going to make it?" I asked, and he just shook his head.

"She wanted to see you and the children before…" But he couldn't say much more. I nodded and Dimitri opened the door. Lady Ivashkov was in the room and when I entered with the kids, she just walked out.

"Rose?" Tatianna called out. I gripped Jackson's hand as we walked forward. "Sienna, you're so pretty." She said as we stopped by her bedside. I kept holding onto Sienna and Tatianna reached out and ruffled both Jackson and Caleb's hair.

We stayed there and Tatianna didn't talk much before she fell asleep. Adrian ushered us out, and I was about in tears. "Is grandma going to die?" Caleb asked looking at me with his big brown eyes. They didn't call her their great-great-aunt. Just grandma.

"I'm afraid so babe." I said and I kissed the top of Sienna's curls.

"Why?" She cried out. Tatianna always spoiled Sienna the most.

"That's just how life is." Adrian said. "But she lived a long life, and she's happy with it. Come on. Let's get the kids home." I just nodded and Dimitri walked with us back to our house. We didn't have any more heart to hearts since Sienna was born, but he was warming up to me. I guess it was something that took awhile for someone to heal from.

We got home, and the sun was starting to rise. "Everyone go upstairs and play. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." They just nodded and went upstairs. I went into the living room and Adrian followed me. "I think tomorrow I am going to go to have a girl's day with Lissa and Mia and the girls." I told him as he sat down.

"Okay, so you'll be leaving the boys here?" He asked.

"Yeah I think Christian is going to come over so you all can have a boys bonding day. Take them to the zoo or something." I suggested.

"Well, I am working on a surprise for Sienna, so I will probably work on that." He said absent mindly.

"Hey," I said and he looked at me. "She lived a good life." I said.

"I think I am going to go back there. I wanna be there when she goes." I just nodded, he gave me a kiss and left. I grabbed the phone and dialed Lissa.

"Rose, is everything alright?" She asked, and I told her everything about Tatianna. "Oh my, that's horrible. How's Adrian handling it?"

"Not good, but I guess that's expected. Is Mia still there?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if you want to do the shopping tomorrow. I think it will be good to get out of here for a few hours." I said. Lissa asked Mia.

"Yeah she said it will be fine. Let's all meet at my house at around 9 okay?"

"Alright, I have to go. Dinners about ready." I said.

"Okay Rose, see you tomorrow." Then we hung up. I decided that I would go upstairs and get the kids ready for dinner.

"Hey kids, let's wash our hands for dinner." I said when I reached the playroom. Sienna was playing with her Barbie's, Caleb was playing with his trains, and Jackson was playing some video game. They all got up and I ushered them to the bathroom. Caleb washed his hands first and I inspected them. They were clean so he went downstairs for dinner. Jackson was next, and he had to wash his hands twice. Once he was done I helped Sienna.

"Is daddy gonna pway for me tonight?" She asked me as we walked downstairs. Sienna was the cutest child ever. She had my dark hair but she had Adrian's curls. She also had dark eyes, but they were big and soft and you couldn't help but stare in them. I knew that when she was older she was going to have boys after her.

"If he comes home before you go to bed sweetie." I said to her. I helped her up in her booster seat and the maid set our dinner in front of us. Adrian knew how to play the piano and so he would play for Sienna a lot. He had some connection with Sienna. It maybe because she was his youngest and his only daughter, I don't know, but those two had something, and it was the most beautiful thing you could ever see. He loved Jackson and Caleb too, but there was that connection he had with Sienna. "Jackson, are you ready to go to school in a few weeks?" I asked him as we started on our chicken.

This is going to be Jackson's first year at St. Vladimir's. He was excited too. He couldn't wait to go to school and become a guardian. Out of all my children, he was the most excited at becoming a guardian.

"Yeah, we need to go and get all of my stuff soon." He said practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Okay we will. We will probably go with Aunt Lissa and Hailey." I said eating my green beans. Lissa said that she was going to send Hailey in early and I guess she's right, it will make the noise of her down got down a level.

"Okay." That was the end of that conversation. When everyone was finished, I told them to head upstairs. It was close to eight by then, and they needed to go to bed soon. I helped Maria, our housekeeper take all the dishes into the kitchen. Then I went upstairs to help the kids get ready for bed.

"Jackson, have you taken a shower yet?" I asked as I peeked in his bedroom. He just shook his head still playing his DS. "Go take one in my bathroom. Be in there in no more than 5 minutes." I said then went to the playroom. "Come on you two. Bath time." I said. They both got up and ran to my room. I already had the water ready for them. Jackson was already in the shower. He was big enough to take a shower on his own, but I like to have him close because he just started about a year ago.

Bath time went smoothly and I had the kids in their pajamas. Jackson had finished up awhile ago so he was already in his room. I just finished getting Caleb in his pajamas and his teeth brushed when I went to change Sienna into her nightgown when I heard Adrian come home.

"Caleb go straight to your room." I said and he just nodded and ran to his room. By the time I finished brushing Sienna's teeth, she was about dead in my arms. I picked her up and brought her to her room, and tucked her into bed. I grabbed her stuffed giraffe that she loved and gave it to her to sleep with. Then I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Night baby girl." I whispered as turned off the light and closed the door. Right next to Sienna is Caleb. Caleb was on the floor playing with the train set that he had in his room. "Bed time sweetie." I said as I walked in. He looked up at me with a pout. "Now." I said and he didn't refuse. He stood up and got under the covers and I tucked him in too.

Jackson was my last stop and he was across the hall from Caleb. "Hey there." I said from the doorframe. "Time for bed big man." He was already in bed reading a book.

"Okay." He said as he sat his book down. I went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Tomorrow you have to start packing for school okay?" I asked as I sat on the bed. I was playing with his dark curls when he nodded. "Good." I said as I bent back down and kissed him on his forehead. "Night."

"Night mommy." He said as I turned off the light and closed the door.

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Adrian was sitting at the island with his head in his hands. "Maria saved you some dinner." I said as I went to the oven and quickly heated it up. When it was warm enough I sat it down in front of it. "Is she…" was all I could get out.

"Yeah. In her sleep." He said as a lone tear escaped. "She made wishes though before she passed."

"What are they?" I asked as I stroked his cheek.

"That all her money and personal possessions become ours, and that Lissa becomes the next queen." He said and I just gasped.

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. And if you are confused by all the kids, here is a cheat sheet for this chapter. Please Review!**

**Rose and Adrian:**

**Jackson Mason- 7 years old**

**Caleb Carter- 4 ½ years old**

**Sienna Rose- 2 years old**

**Lissa and Christian:**

**Hailey Elizabeth- 6 years old**

**Jason Preston- 4 years old**

**Andre Eric- 1 ½ years old**

**Rose Addison- newborn**

**Mia and David:**

**Madeline Nicole- 3 years old**

**Madison Amelia- 3 years old**

**Molly Anastasia- 1 year old**


End file.
